To Touch Love
by Caramia S. Cesiyess
Summary: Peace can be a shattering thing, especially for a young princess and a handsome soldier that must loose their lives to keep it.


I don't own Gundum Wing, never have never will. This story is just for your entertainment.  
  
  
  
To Touch Your Love  
  
  
  
  
"Omae Korosu."  
"I'll destroy you."  
Heero really had meant to destroy her. He had held a gun to her face enough times to point that out.  
She laid back on her bed, hands under the mass of hair, just staring at the ceiling. Relena let out a small sigh as she turned her head slightly and looked out the window. The moon outlined her face, making a halo around the young head.  
Her dress was tight on her body, the bodice pushing in on her rip cage as she exhaled. She should take it off, it would get wrinkled if she continued to lay like this. But how she loved the feel of the silk against her skin, how the embroidery slighthly itched her skin. Relena suddenly stood and threw back the windows to her room.  
The wind held a bit of a chill, and it slightly stung her bare arms and back, but it was so enjoyable. The breeze picked up her hair and tossed it about her face, blowing it out of any sort of style it might have been in. She placed her hands on the marble balcony, closing her eyes as she breaths in the air. It feels so cold and fresh as she breaths it in. Ah, to enjoy this forever.  
The rose gardens beneath her were lit up with strands of lights. These tiny specks made the white petals on the roses appear to catch on fire. What a morbid thought, this young leader thought to herself. To imagine something so beautiful burning up, even if it was just a passing thought, it was ugly.  
She could relate to those roses. So pretty. Always being admired from a distance, but does anyone truly love the rose that hands on the garden wall? For, though it is pretty, some young stranger with dark eyes will simply touch its petal then move on, forgetting it.  
Suddenly she found the wind unbearably cold and turned her back on the lovely night and locked this large windows behind her.  
Her room was so dark, with only the light of the moon falling through. Such a plain room it was too. The only true decoration was the bedsheet, with it's whites and yellows forming intricate patterns.  
How many hours had she spent in this room trying to attain the peace they now held? Too many..far too many. But that was only to her, the rest of the world was happy. Now they had a peace that they could hold in their hands, and they could protect it. Because, quite frankly, she had had her fill.  
Oh, how selfish she sounded. She turned her pretty little head to the empty surface of her desk.  
It hadn't been empty since...since she had begun this adventure. So many years ago it seemed. But the sad reality was that it was many years ago. She was almost 25. Ten years she had devoted her life to her dream.  
Her 'impossible dream' as Dorothy had put it so many years ago. Dorothy was married now, with children no less.  
Everyone was...except her. Now, it didn't matter what she did. She could find love now with all the free time she would be having. Lord above knows she didn't need a job. Not a princess of the dead Sank Kingdom.  
"God be kind to my lost soul." She whispered to the walls of her lonely room.  
Then, a pain hit her below her ribs, through her body. River of blood poured loose. She felt the carpet as she feel to the floor. The pain! It tore at her, ripping apart flesh and tissue. It sent horrible tremors through her body, and she was getting colder by the second.  
Then, with a perfect clarity that reached beyond her painfilled mind she realized she was very simply going to die.  
And furthermore, she knew she was not alone in the room.  
Dark, cobalt blue eyes stared down at her, blocked slightly by unkempt brown bangs.  
'Heero..."  
She struggled to sit up. No need, he was already lifting her off the ground and placing her on her own soft bed.  
What a horrid, sad sight she was! Blood poured from the wound, and her hair clung to her neck and her forehead. No longer was she a pampered regal thing that she had been just three hours ago.  
Heero sat down beside her and looked into her eyes. She understood.  
"You've finally come to destroy me, perfect soldier?"  
He nodded, "Yes and no to that Relena. Yes, I kept my promise, but I'm not a soldier, you've destroyed all the soldiers, haven't you?"  
It was she who nodded, "But, don't you think this is an awful time for politics."  
"Yes."  
He knelt in and kissed her lips. This didn't surprise her, nothing he did could surprise her.  
"You didn't have to shoot to terminate me, Heero."  
Heero looked slightly confused and he raised an eyebrow. "Really? What do you mean?"  
She stared at the ceiling, "You told a young girl a long time ago that you would destroy her after you ripped up that party invitation." Now she reached out and touched his hand, "Do you think I'm that girl of so long ago?"  
He shook his head and looked down, then reaching into his pocket he brought out a vile. This man brought it to his lips and drank down the liquid inside. Now he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Tell me...does this world have any purpose for soldiers or princess' of Peace?"  
She shook her head no with a great deal of pain. Relena Peacecraft would be dead in five minutes.  
He wrapped his other arm around her and she wrapped hers around him.  
The two drifted away from their lives. What else could they do in a world that didn't need either.  
For you must realize, peace cannot live without war, and war is useless without peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
